Abuse By Wizards
by hoodie
Summary: Ever wonder what became of all the creatures that the students of Hogwarts transform every day for Transfiguration Class? Well, this is their story.
1. The Pin Cushions

Disclaimer: Proffessor McGonagalland Harry Potter as well as any thing else you might recognize from the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
To borrow words from Micheal Gerber, all spelling mistakes are intended and should be regarded as humor.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yipe, the pin cushion, gathered his soon to be war councel around him.  
  
" As you all know, for the past few days I have been pressuring everyone to join me in my crusade against the evil wizards. Today we will hear everyones oppinon, then decide what we are going to do." Yipe hadn't always been a pin cushion. Two months ago he had been a happy little hedgehog, carefree and playful. Then, on that dark September afternoon, he and all his buddies had been taken captive and sent to the one place that all animals fear going to if not  
  
under the protection of a student. Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. He had heard stories, every young animal in Great Britan had, but yipe had alway dissmissed them as urban legands.They were all stories of painful transformation.   
  
Soon after arriving, he and his friends had been taking to a class, and all the student had taken one hedgehog. When Yipe had seen who had taken him, he had had a bit of hope for the future. It was a nice enough looking boy, that had an unusal shaped scare on his forehead. But soon, Yipe's hopes were crushed. On a command from the teacher, the boy (and the rest of the class) had pointed their wands and then Yipe had been blinded by pain. When he came to, he had found himself squashed in some sort of bin with around 35 of his friends. They all looked odd, as if they had been made out of cloth. Then Yipe remenbered looking down at himself, and realizing that they were all hedgehog shaped pin cushions. "noooooo..." he had screamed.  
  
"...ooooo..." Yipe was back at the councel, where everyone was looking at him oddly and edging slightly away. He shut up and growled, shifting uncomfertably. Why did all his memorys have to be so vivid?  
  
"ummm..." started a young pin cushion  
  
"Never mind." snapped Yipe, "it's time to start the opinions." Over the next few minutes,it was determined that all former hedgehogs hated the wizards for what had been done to them, and wished to exact revenge.  
  
"Does anyone else have something to say?" asked Fengal, Yipe's new best friend (his last friend, Charles, had been the only hedgehog to come out of the class compleatly pin cushion. the student that had taken him was a girl with bushy, brown hair) one small guinea pig tentativly raised her hand. Yipe pointed at her.  
  
"hi, my name's Tobey, and I think that wizards are the nicest people in the world," Fengal motioned to the three strongest pin cushions. " I used to be a guinea fowle, and now I'm a cute, little guinea piggy...ahhhhh!" she was being dragged backwards out of the room.  
  
"Are we all agreed?" Yipe asked, gazing around the room. No one moved. "Good. Now, this side of the room, start making protest signs. The other half, start with the battle plans. Fengal shall be in charge of the weaponry. And I," declared Yipe, grabbing a tri-corn hat and some binoculars, "I shall be General!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. The Plans

Disclaimer: look at the first chapter.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fengal left, and soon returned with a ton of toothpicks, paper, and some tape he had snitched. Immediately half of the assorted former animals had started making signs, mostly consisting of skulls and crossbones and death threats. Yipe absent-mindedly wandered over to where the battle plans were being created.   
  
"Well, do you have anything good planned yet?" Yipe asked.  
  
"First, we plan to raid the hospital wing, so no one can heal the people we decide to attack. Then we'll attack some first-years, which really ought to scare the professors, they want kids to accept the invitations to hogwarts for next year," A hedgehog/pincushion named Lisza explained.  
  
"That's all very good, but what about revenge? None of the filthy scumbag miserable excuses for students that tortured us are in the first year," Yipe pointed out.  
  
"I know that, sir," said a guinea pig that had appeared behind Lisza.   
  
"That's why we have decided to steal all their wands, then wait 'till they all get detention, then have a mass execution. Or, better yet, we could just break all their fingers so they can't hold their wands!" The guinea pig was grinning demonically. Yipe found himself grinning too.  
  
"when do we start?" he inquired, already imagining the first wave of attack.  
  
"well, as General, you would be the one to decide." Said Lisza, rolling her eyes slightly.  
  
"Excellent," Yipe tapped his uhh... 'claws' together. "Then we attack now!" Fengal was immediatly by his side.  
  
"What do you need, Sir?" he asked feverently. If you had asked Yipe, he would said he thought Fengale was getting a little too much into his job.   
  
"We will need some sort of transportation system that we can carry stuff easily on, and some rope, ladders, and a hookish thing. And don't call me Sir, I want to be called Captian." Yipe declared, envisioning himself on a ship. He placed the tri-corn hat on his head and the binoculars around his neck.  
  
"But... uhh... Captian, you already said you were General." Said the guinea pig behind Lisza, looking really confused.  
  
"Never mind what I said," Snapped Yipe, "Fengal, Go." he commanded, only to find that his friend had gone and was already returning with a large stack of wallet sized pouches, and a old fashioned rollerskate that had a wooden board attached on top of it. Resting on top of the board were rope ladders, grapple hooks made out of paper clips, and numerous coils of ropes. Yipe was at a compleat loss for words over what Fengal had found in approxamitly 40 seconds.  
  
"How does he do that?" he muttered under his breath. Five minutes later, a large group of hedgehogs were stationed under one of the many numerous ventelation systems in Hogwatrs. In an old castle made of stone that was prone to mold, vents were a way to get fresh air to the more heavily molded sections of the castle. Lisza, having already tied a loop of rope around her waist, passed end to a newt with wings(An experiment. The student who used him got 0.) who flew up to the vent, passed the rope though it and quickly came back down, trailing the rope. he passed it to two guinea pigs, who both pulled down hard one the rope, causing Lisza to rise up through the air. She was carrying and wedge of metal, and once she reached the top used it to pry off the three bars close together, carefully avoiding the bar that her rope was suported on. once the three bars had been bent aside, Lisza carefully placed her paws on the edge on the ventalation shaft and swung herself up. For a moment she shifted out of view, then let the rope that had been tied around her waist hang down for others to use. As the two ginea pigs lowered the rope, it spiraled downwards, trailing the words from Lisza, "we're in!" 


End file.
